Shadows of Auraxis
by TwistedFortune
Summary: He had fought across all corners of the planet. From the snowy wastelands of Esamir, to the rocky canyons of Indar, to the lush green plains of Amerish, and to the stuffy swamps of Hossin. He knew how to fight, how to prep grenades, how to use vehicles, but what he didn't know... Was how long he had been fighting for... Or what his name even was... Grimdark oneshot.


A loud crack echoed throughout the rocky canyon and a bullet made contact with the rock he was crouched behind, sending chunks of granite flying everywhere. He gripped his carbine tightly, and then rose to his feet quickly, taking a peek for the elusive infiltrator who was trying to ghost cap the base to stop the push on the biolab.

He got a quick view of the empty box canyon, before dropping to his knees again. He didn't want to push his luck with a sniper who could be anywhere.

Not that it mattered, really. He'd just come bakc anyway.

Another loud crack was heard through the canyon, this time much closer to his position, and yet another bullet made contact with the rock. It seemed whoever it was was advancing on him.

Checking to make sure his carbine was loaded, the soldier waited in silence and listened as closely as he could for any signs of movement, which was made difficult by the distant sounds of warfare.

He could hear his heart beating hard in his chest as he waited.

After a few minutes, he heard it - a loud crunch in the rocks, very close to his position. With a gulp, his jetpack propelled him out from behind the rock and he began firing wildly in the direction he heard the noise. His gun kicked as it spit out it's 40 rounds of ammunition, and the last round caught the cloaked infiltrator in the head.

He landed a few feet away from the fallen infiltrator and stopped to stare at his body for a few seconds.

The body soon began to glow a bright green and it vanished into the air as the rebirthing technology remade him. Or "respawned" him as the soldiers put it.

He loaded a fresh clip into his carbine and then turned to watch the distant battle over the biolab.

NC Reavers were being torn through by the platoons of burster MAXes like flies being swatted out of the air with a fly swatter. Loud, booming explosions echoed all the way out to where he was standing. With a blank expression, he watched the violent display of warfare infront of him.

There was a time when he was scared of this war, scared of fighting, of dying... But after a few times of dying, he had grown numb to the pain. Learned to stifle the fear. Now, he was an effective soldier. Which meant he was finally atlast yet another tool in this war.

Now, he couldn't even remember when he was scared...

It felt like he had been figthing his entire life, really. He couldn't even remember his time enlisting in the academy, his childhood, his time with his friends... God... He couldn't even barely remember his name... Or what year it was, even. How long had he been fighting this war? What was this war even about? He was on Auraxis, fighting over... A rebellion? It seems so strange, to be so involved in a war, for so long that he had forgotten his own purpose or what the war was about...

He just wore the same blank expression on his face as all the other soldiers he had come across.

By now, death had no merit to him. He had died hundreds, no - thousands of times in this war, and had died countless ways. He had been violently dismembered, disemboweled, cut open, exploded, decapitated... God... How he wished that just for once, the rebirthing technology would fail and grant him some peaceful slumber.

The only quiet he ever had was when he was dead, and even that only lasted a few seconds before he was 'reborn'.

God almighty, how he'd love to go back home and see his family... He swore an oath to the Republic, that he would serve with his life, with honor and integrity... But Christ almighty, he had served thousands of lives for the Republic at this point...

And the worst part of this was - there was no way out. There literally was no way out. Everyone was stranded on this planet. So what do they do? They do what is in human nature - they all fight over a lost world. Even if everyone here wanted out of this war, there would be nowhere to go.

How long would this war last? Until the planet was destroyed by the war across it?

He heard a familiar beeping, and a heads up display appeared on his HUD.

"Redeploying..." Next to it, a countdown timer was counting down from 10.

Looks like he was staying still for too long, and now he was going to be redployed back to the action... Back into the shadows of Auraxis.

With a blank expression, he adjusted his helmet slightly, and then grit his teeth as he felt the aall too familiar electricity-like feeling spread over his body, and in a flash he vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **Had this idea while playing on my TR character. I realized that Planetside's story is actually a very dark one - it's a story about an endless war, involving soldiers who are immortal. The soldiers in Planetside have probably experienced the horrors of war a million times over, and I looked through the fanfiction page for Planetside and realized no one had ever done a story on something like that before, so here is my attempt at trying to make something dealing with that theme. I actually might continue this as a serious story, but probably not, as this seems like a fairly dead fanfiction section.**


End file.
